Vacuum devices for removing air from a packing bag to which food or articles are introduced, to reduce a volume of food or articles to pack the same in order to prevent oxidation and deterioration of food or cooked food and store the same for a long period of time have been developed and used.
For reference, a packing bag may have a check valve such as a vacuum valve of Korean Patent Application No. 2010-0057083, which is configured to allow air to be released externally from the packing bag and prevent an introduction of air, and such a packing bag may be a zipper bag having a zipper formed along the edge of one end as illustrated in FIGS. 3 and 4.
However, air suction may not be easily performed during a process of evacuating the inside of a packing bag by the vacuum device.
The reason is because, during the process of sucking air from inside the packing bag with the vacuum device, an air suction part of the vacuum device and the check valve of the packing bag are not in airtight communication with each other each other, forming a gap between the air suction part and the check valve to allow ambient air to be sacked into the vacuum device.
That is, in the process of bringing the check valve of the packing bag into contact with the air suction part of the vacuum device, the packing bag may not be in close contact with the air suction part, that is, the packing bag, while in a corrugated state, may be brought into contact with the air suction part, or while the packing bag may be in close contact with the air suction part, the corresponding state may not be continuously held during a vacuum suction process and a slightly separated state may occur, causing ambient air to be introduced to the inside of the packing bag through a gap not in close contact, and thus, the packing bag cannot be smoothly evacuated within a short time.